Christmas Fun
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Safety Queen will have a great time during Christmas break with her friends. This story is rated M due to smoking and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins at the Christmas party in school. Safety Queen and her friends are there in the gym decorating in time for party. Her friends are bringing some foods and desserts in there as a matter of fact. Let's hope the party will be a huge success at school and they will have a lot of fun at the party.

"The Christmas party is going to be great at school" said Safety Queen.

"It sure will be, Queen" said Andrew. "We behaving in Christmas this year"

"I hope that we are in the nice list, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We already done decorating outside of our school"

"It looks really perfect, Queen" said Andrew. "And the students brought the tree and put some ornaments in it"

"That is a good job for them" said Safety Queen. "Besides, we are going to have a Christmas party at the gym"

"We sure will" said Andrew. "Principal Samuel told us to decorate the gym"

After that, they finished decorating and went back to their classroom with Mr. Robinson.

"Well, students, Christmas is about to come and we will have a good time with our family" said Mr. Robinson.

"And we can wait for Santa to come" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Mr. Robinson. "Besides, you kids will have a great time at Christmas party"

"We sure will" said Andrew. "The party will also be a success as well"

Later, the kids and the staffs are heading to the gym in time for the Christmas party. There will be some Christmas music, Christmas cookies, fruit punch and some Christmas games.

"Welcome students, to the Christmas party at the gym" said Principal Samuel. "We will have a great time at the party"

"I really hope that no one ruins the Christmas party" said Safety Queen.

"I hope not, Queen" said Principal Samuel. "Now let's get the Christmas party started"

He turned on the Christmas music and the kids are now dancing as the Christmas party is underway. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The Mall

A Christmas party at school is a huge success. It is now time for a student who wants to be an elf. All the students had a good time at the party as a matter of fact. Then, someone will be dressed as an elf for Christmas. Finally, Mr. Robinson will be helping with an elf as well by the way.

"Students, time to announced the winner who gets to dressed as an elf for Christmas this year" said Principal Samuel.

"Remember, I am dressing up as Santa" said Mr. Robinson. "And I have an envelope to announce the winner"

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson" said Principal Samuel. "And the winner who gets to dressed as an elf is…"

He opens the envelope and reads the winner's name.

"Safety Queen!" said Principal Samuel.

The students are cheering at her right as Mr. Robinson gives her an elf costume.

"Here you go, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "You can work with me at the mall, Queen"

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "I thought Principal Samuel will dressed as Santa"

"He was until he gets fired at the mall" said Mr. Robinson.

"That was bad" said Safety Queen. "Let's go there now"

Later at the mall, Safety Queen is now dressed as an elf and everyone else are doing Christmas shopping.

"Thanks for bringing me to the mall, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

"My pleasure, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Besides, I will make sure that kids are good or bad by the way"

"Okay, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "It will a good day to work at the mall"

"I agree with you, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Remember, keep an eye on the kids right now"

"You got it, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

They saw a 3-year-old girl came to sit on Santa's lap.

"Hello, little girl" said Mr. Robinson. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a toy doll" said that girl. "And I don't like the doll that kills people"

"That is wonderful" said Mr. Robinson. "Look at the camera and smile"

The photographer took a picture of Santa and the girl smiling. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Another Elf

Safety Queen is going to help with Santa at the mall. She is already becoming an elf before she works with Santa. She will try to do a great job to be an elf as a matter of fact. The picture is already taken with a girl sitting on Santa's lap as a matter of fact. Let's hope that a job at the mall will be a success.

"Well, Mr. Robinson, I did a good job to be an elf" said Safety Queen.

"You sure did, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Let's hope that we can do a great job"

"I hope so, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "Besides, I really like to be dressed as an elf by the way"

"And I really like to dressed as Santa, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Let's keep working right now"

"Okay, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

While working, they saw Safety Queen's little brother coming in and dressed as an elf. Safety Queen never seen him dressed as an elf.

"Little brother, I didn't know you were going to work with us" said Safety Queen.

"I decided to work with you two at the mall" said her little brother.

"Okay, little brother" said Safety Queen. "You can help us by the way"

"Thanks, Queen" said her little brother.

They saw a 4-year-old boy sitting down on Santa's lap and he is going to tell him what he wants for Christmas.

"Hi, little boy, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"I want a rubber ducky for Christmas" said that little boy.

"That is a splendid idea" said Mr. Robinson. "Look at the camera and smile"

Andrew takes a picture of a boy sitting on Santa's lap and he smiled at the camera. After that, he got off Santa's lap and getting ready to leave.

"Bye, Santa" said the boy. "It is nice to see you"

"Bye and Merry Christmas!" said Mr. Robinson.

"That was a great job, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

"Thank you, Queen" said Mr. Robinson.

Another picture is now being taken. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Bad Girl

Safety Queen and Mr. Robinson are working hard at the mall today. They already took two nice kids a picture and they are waiting for the next one to come. If one of the bad kids come, they will be in the naughty list as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Safety Queen and Mr. Robinson will keep working hard at the mall.

"That boy looks very nice, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen.

"He sure is, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "We are doing a good job here at the mall"

"We did take a picture of two nice kids" said Safety Queen. "Besides, that is nice of them two"

"I really like to work at the mall, Queen" said Mr. Robinson"

They saw a bad girl going to attack the mall Santa and security is going to stopped her.

"Mr. Robinson, look" said Safety Queen. "That bad girl is going to attack you"

"This isn't good" said Mr. Robinson.

That bad girl is attacking him and the security guards stopped her.

"Leave him alone, young lady!" yelled one of the security guards.

"But I want a Christmas present!" yelled that bad girl.

The guards thrown her out of the mall as she is in trouble now. Meanwhile, Safety Queen grabbed Mr. Robinson's arm and picked him up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Robinson?" Safety Queen asked.

"I sure am, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "That bad girl is in the naughty list by the way"

"She sure is, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "I don't like the bad kids attacking the mall Santa"

"Neither do I, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "The bad kids are now allowed in here anymore"

"That is true, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "Here comes the nice one now"

They saw a 4-year-old boy sitting on Santa's lap as a photographer is going to take a picture of them.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"I want a toy truck" said that boy.

"That is a splendid idea" said Mr. Robinson. "Now, look at camera and smile"

The photographer took a picture of them and they smiled. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Shoplifting

Safety Queen and Mr. Robinson are having a good job working at the mall. They will keep an eye out for more little kids. Bad kids will be on the naughty list if they did something bad as a matter of fact. Safety Queen won't let that happen, of course. Let's hope that they will keep working at the mall right now.

"We are doing great, Mr. Robinson" said Safety Queen. "I don't want anybody that I'm an elf"

"I won't tell them, Queen" said Mr. Robinson. "Bad kids, will be thrown out of the mall if they did something bad"

"Queen, I did a good job to be like an elf" said her little brother.

"That is a good job, little brother" said Safety Queen. "Now, let's keep working"

While they're working, they saw a bad boy stealing the video games at a local game store.

"Queen, look" said her little brother. "That bad boy is shoplifting at that local game store"

"I can't stop him, little brother" said Safety Queen. "The security guards can stop him by the way"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled the security guard.

"I stealing all the video games at the local game store" said that bad boy. "They are all mine"

That boy left that store and more security guards caught him. Then, he threw him out of the mall and closed the door. Finally, the security guard gave all the video games back to the store manager so that no one can steal again.

"That boy is gone now" said Safety Queen. "He is in our naughty list"

"I agree with you, Queen" said her little brother. "I would be grounded if I do the same thing as him"

They saw a 4-year-old girl sitting on Santa's lap.

"Hello, little girl" said Mr. Robinson. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a baby doll" said that girl.

"That is what I really want for my daughter" said Mr. Robinson. "Now, look at the camera"

The photographer took a picture of a girl smiling while sitting on Santa's lap. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Hearing

The shoplifter is already going to jail. Few days later, he is going to the courthouse for the hearing right now. He will not be going anywhere during the hearing as a matter of fact. Everyone are also going to be there as well as Safety Queen and her friends. They are going to have to be silent during the trial.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "This criminal is here for the hearing of shoplifting"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "He is not going anywhere during the hearing"

"For what he done is wrong" said the judge. "Besides, stealing at the mall is not a good thing at all"

"No it isn't, sir" said the DA. "We just caught it on the surveillance camera"

"Let me see" said the judge.

He saw a video of that boy stealing all the video games at a local game store.

"That is stealing, sir" said the DA. "He has no business to stealing all the video games"

"I agree with you" said the judge. "Stealing is a very bad thing to do at all"

"Here is already in the naughty list sir" said the DA. "In fact, he won't get any Christmas presents at all"

"He is a very bad as well" said the judge. "He will never steal any video games"

"He won't do it again, sir" said the DA. "I really hate it when that happens"

"Same here" said the judge. "Anyways, that is going to be it for today"

Everyone are now leaving the courthouse except for Safety Queen and her friends in which they are talking about the hearing right now.

"That was a good hearing" said Safety Queen. "He won't steal any video games anymore"

"I agree with you, Queen" said Andrew. "I don't steal video games since my mom doesn't like it"

"Same here, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We won't do that by the way"

"I agree with you, Queen" said Andrew. "Time to go home now"

"Okay, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

They are now leaving the courthouse and heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Smoking

Safety Queen is now back at the mall. She decided not to go forward with the trial since she have work to do at the mall by the way. She will make sure that no other bad kids can enter the mall. She is going to do a great job to been an elf as a matter of fact. She is now helping with Mr. Robinson.

"We're back at the mall now" said Safety Queen.

"I agree with you, Queen" said Andrew. "Let's make sure that the other bad kids don't do anything bad"

"I hope not" said Safety Queen. "They will be in the naughty list as well"

"Let's get back to work now, Queen" said Andrew.

While working, they saw a bad girl smoking a cigarette. The security will try to stop her so that smoking won't be allowed anymore.

"Queen, look" said Andrew. "That girl is smoking a cigarette"

"The security is going to take her away, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Besides, they are good at taking the bad kids out"

"I hope they won't do that again" said Andrew.

"I really don't like smoking at the mall" said Safety Queen. "It is very bad for our health"

"They sure are, Queen" said Andrew. "Good thing she didn't do that to Mr. Robinson"

They saw the securities taking that bad girl away from the mall and they closed the door.

"She Is finally gone now, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"I really don't like bad kids" said Andrew. "In fact, they're in the naughty list"

"They sure are, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's get back to work now"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "Another customer is coming now"

They saw a 6-year-old girl going to sit on Santa's lap and she's getting ready to take a picture with him.

"Hello, little girl" said Mr. Robinson. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a toy house" said that girl.

"That is wonderful" said Mr. Robinson. "Get ready now, he's going to take a picture of us and you'll smile"

The photographer took a picture of them and the girl smile. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Bath

After a long day work at the mall, Safety Queen is now getting ready to go home with her mom. She has to give her siblings a bath so they can go to bed as a matter of fact. She had been working as an elf until the mall closes. Let's hope that she can wash her siblings really good.

"Queen, time to give your siblings a bath" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She took her siblings to the bathroom, she turns on the water and she put them in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath, you two" said Safety Queen. "I will get a body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Queen" said her little sister.

She left the bathroom as her siblings are in the tub.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That is great, Queen" said her mom. "Make sure that you washed each body part and shampooed their hair"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "Besides, I always like to do that with my siblings"

She brought the body wash and the shampoo and heading back to the bathroom.

"I brought the body wash and the shampoo, you two" said Safety Queen. "Time to wash them"

"Okay, Queen" said her little brother.

Safety Queen washed her siblings' each body part with a body wash. Then, she shampooed their hair so the hair will look nice. Finally, they got them out of the tub and dried them with a towel.

"Here are your pajamas, you two" said Safety Queen. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will, Queen" said her little sister.

They put their pajamas on and they are brushing their teeth.

"I just gave my siblings' their bath, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Well done, Queen" said her mom. "Make sure that you take them to their bed"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She took her siblings to their room and they went to bed.

"Good night, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her siblings.

Safety Queen have left the room while her siblings are falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Last Chapter

Few days later, Safety Queen is now getting up from her bed and going to brush her teeth. She did a Christmas Eve party at her house as a matter of fact. She is getting ready to open her Christmas presents with her family by the way. It is Christmas Day and this will be the last chapter as well.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Morning, Queen" said her mom. "It's Christmas day"

"Merry Christmas, Queen" said her dad.

"Thanks, dad" said Safety Queen. "I really love you two"

"We got you some Christmas presents, Queen" said her mom. "it's going to be a surprise for you and your siblings"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

They opened their Christmas presents and they like them. Safety Queen got a new winter clothes while her little brother got a comic book and her little sister got a new dollhouse.

"Thanks, mom" said Safety Queen. "That is the best Christmas present ever"

"Anytime, Queen" said her mom. "Besides, I hope you had a good Christmas"

"You too, mom" said Safety Queen. "I really like my new winter clothes by the way"

"I'm glad you like them, Queen" said her dad. "It is snowy outside"

They saw a lot of snow outside as it was last night.

"Is it okay that we can go outside right now, dad?" Safety Queen asked.

"Sure you can, Queen" said her dad. "Have fun now, you two"

"Thanks, dad" said Safety Queen.

She and her siblings went outside to go sledding as her mom and dad looked at them out of the window.

"Our daughter is very nice" said her mom. "In fact, she is our favorite daughter"

"She sure is" said her dad. "Besides, it has been a great Christmas for all of us in fact"

They saw Safety Queen and her siblings sledding down the hills.

"Look at our daughter" said her mom. "She is sledding with her siblings"

"I hope they had fun" said her dad.

"They are having fun right now" said her mom.

Safety Queen and her family are having the great Christmas Day ever. The end.


End file.
